fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wenn Worte meine Sprache wären.....
thumb|left|400px Hallo ihr lieben :) Hier bin ich mal wieder mit einer neuen FF ! Ich freue mich wie immer über jeden Leser und jedes Kommi und hoffe das sie euch gefällt ! Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen :) LG Eure Lia ♥ In der FF sind dabei: Dianna (Lias Mutter) Matti (Amerikaner) Jojo (Freundin aus Deutschland) Lia Hendrik (Lias Freund) Finn (Mattis Sohn) Sandy (Amerikanerin) Puck (Amerikaner) Mike (Jojos Freund) Emi (Freundin aus Deutschland) Stella (Lias Freundin) Franzi (Kevins Freundin) Kevin (Lias Vater, geschieden) Sue (Diannas Mutter) 'Ein schwerer Schock !' Lias Sicht: Die Sonnenstrahlen wecken mich. Endlich ist Sommer. Einen Sommer den ich nie vergessen werde. Denn ich bin seit 1 Monat mit Hendrik zusammen. Hendrik, meinen Besten Freund. Es kam ganz plötzlich und ich bin froh das wir einander haben. "Liebling, es gibt Frühstück" sagt Dianna. Es ist komisch. Dad und Mum sind jetzt zwar seid 1 Jahr getrennt, aber ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. Ich gehe in die Küche. Dianna lächelt mich an. Moment hab ich was verpasst ? "Liebling, ich kann nicht mehr...ich....wir fahren in den Urlaub" platzt sie raus. "Wir fahren in den Urlaub ?" frage ich. "Ja, nach Malibu. Ein alter Bekannter lädt uns ein. Er hat auch einen Sohn. Der ist grade 17 und hat nichts außer Football und Basketball im Kopf." sagt sie glücklich. "Wow, das ist total toll!" sage ich. Mum fällt mir um den Hals. Seit der Scheidung hab ich sie nie wieder so glücklich gesehen. "Ich muss jetzt leider los, können wir später weiter reden ? Hendrik wartet auf mich." "Kein Problem, viel Spaß" sagt sie. "Danke, bis später." sage ich und verlasse die Wohnung. thumb|left|278px|SpielplatzEs ist kurz nach eins, als ich auf dem Spielplatz ankomme. Er ist Menschenleer. Nur auf der Schaukel sitzt eine Person mit hängenden Schultern, Hendrik. Sofort beschleunige ich mein Tempo und lasse mich auf der anderen Schaukel nieder. Anstatt mir einen Kuss zugeben, schaut er auf den Boden. Irgendwas bedrückt ihn doch. "Lia...." sagt er. "Alles klar Schatz ?" frage ich ihn.thumb|Hendrik Er schüttelt den Kopf. H: Lia....ich hab dir doch erzählt.... L: Wovon redest du ? Sein lächeln ist verflogen und er hat diesen kalten Blick drauf, den Blick den er immer hat wenn ihm etwas unangenehm ist. H: Ich habe Post bekommen.....es ist wegen des Stipendiums...und...ich habe es bekommen...das heißt...das sie mich auch diesen Sommer schon dahaben wollen. L: Moment...was ???? H: Ich dachte du würdest dich für mich freuen ....du weißt es ist mein Traum..es ist doch nur Frankreich....und wer weiß wie lange...aber.. L: Halt....Hendrik....warte mal....lüg mich nicht an ! Meinetwegen jeden aber nicht mich, kapiert ? Das ist nicht dein Traum...das war es noch nie...du tust nur das was deine Eltern verlangen ! Mir rollt eine Träne hinunter. Hendrik macht keinerlei anstalten mich zu trösten. Er steht einfach nur so da. L: Willst du etwa Schluss mit mir machen ? H: Um ehrlich zu sein....ja... Geschockt starre ich ihn an. H: Lia...versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Ich liebe dich. Er nimmt meine Hand, doch ich entreiße sie ihn. L: Hendrik....wir können uns doch schreiben und... H: Nein, es ist das beste wenn wir...Lia es ist vorbei. Wenn wir ehrlich sind würde eine Fernbeziehung nie klappen! Entsetzt starre ich ihn an. H: Ich will dich nicht verlieren...wir können ja Freunde bleiben. Ich möchte dich echt nicht verletzen. Damit gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht. Ich sehe ihn noch lange hinter her. Schließlich sammelt sich mein Frust und ich beginne zu weinen. Mein Sommer ist vollkommen ruiniert. Klar..wir fliegen nach Amerika....aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu Hendrik. Als allererstes nachdem ich nach Hause komme, lösche ich die Fotos von Hendrik und mir. Dann schnappe ich mir mein Telefon und wähle Jojos Nummer. Nachdem 2. klingeln nimmt sie ab. J: Hey Lia ! L: Jojo hast du einen Moment zeit ? J: Klar, ich sag Mike bescheid das er später wieder kommt. Ich höre ein kurzes Gemurmel. Mike und Jojo sind ein echt tolles Paar. Seit ich denken kann sind wir sowas wie Beste Freundinnen. Dazu gehören aber auch Emi und Stella. J: Bin da. Also was gibts Sweety ? L: Ich mache es kurz. Hendrik hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Es ist still auf der anderen Seite. L: Jojo ? J: Der Idiot. Also... L: Ich glaub es ist besser so. Er geht eh nach Frankreich. J: Wegen Frankreich. Hat der nichts von "Fernbeziehungen" gehört ? L: Keine Ahnung. Du bist in den Ferien weg oder ? J: Ja Mike und ich fahren 2 Wochen gemeinsam in den Urlaub. L: Ich fliege mit Mum nach Amerika. Ich höre einen begeisterten Schrei. Ich glaube sie lässt sogar ausversehen das Telefon fallen. J: Ist das geil ! Bringst du mir was mit ? L: Klaro ! J: Ok gut. Ich muss jetzt leider packen. Tut mir Leid. Wir fahren doch Morgen ! L: Ich wünsch dir ganz viel Spaß ! J: Ich dir auch ! L: Hab dich lieb ! J: Ich dich auch ! Dann ist Jojo weg. Ich höre ein klopfen an der Tür. "Schätzchen wir fahren morgen!" sagt Mum. "Ok, ich packe dann schonmal!" sage ich. Schnell packe ich den Koffer und lege mich aufs Bett. Dort starre ich an die Decke. Heute morgen dachte ich noch alles wird gut und jetzt sowas. Es klingelt an der Tür. Mum öffnet. Schon an der strengen Stimme, erkenne ich das es Sue ist. Oma möchte immer Sue genannt werden. Nach 2-3 Minuten wird es lauter in der Küche. "Amerikaner sind nicht gut. Sie halten sich für die größten. Die benutzen dich doch nur wie ein Taschentuch!" sagt sie. Hoffentlich ist dieser Finn nicht so ein Macho. Schließlich werde ich dort 1 Woche bleiben. Das positive ist, das er Basketball spielt. Ich liebe Basketball und belege dieses Schuljahr sogar die Basketball-Ag. 'Amerika ich komme!!!' Lias Sicht: Mum und ich sitzen im Flieger. Sie hat sich echt gestylt. So langsam habe ich echte Zweifel das dieser Matti und sie nur "Alte Bekannte" sind. Ich schnappe mir mein Buch und lese ein wenig. Hoffentlich ist es nicht das letzte Kaff. Und hoffentlich sind Matti und Finn nett. Als ich meine Augen aufschlage, setzt der Flieger grade zur Landung an. Mum wirkt nervös und blickt 10 mal in ihren Spiegel, den sie immer bei sich trägt. "Wir wünschen ihnen einen schönen Tag" ertönt eine Stimme. Schnell stehe ich auf und schlängele mich durch die Menschenmassen. Amerika ist wirklich etwas ganz anderes als Deutschland. "Nicht so schnell Lia" ruft Mum. Schnell schnappe ich unsere Koffer und wir verlassen den Flughafen. Draußen ruft Mum ein Taxi. Wir steigen ein und ich hole meine Musik raus. Mum redet mit dem Taxifahrer, doch ich höre nicht hin. Ich will einfach nur entspannen und Hendrik vergessen. thumb|400px Nach 45 min Fahrt biegen wir in eine Einfahrt ein. Ich hab mit echt allen gerechnet, aber nicht mit soetwas. Ein Mann geht grade die Treppen hinunter. Das scheint Matti zu sein. Als er uns wahrnimmt, sehe ich ein lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Er begrüßt erst Mum mit Küsschen links und Küsschen rechts und schüttelt anschließend mir die Hand. "Finn? Unsere Gäste sind da!" ruft er. Ein großer, sportlicher Junge kommt auf uns zu. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Er sieht einfach nur Perfekt aus. thumb|left|Finn Auch er gibt meiner Mutter ein Küsschen recht und ein Küsschen links. Dann stellt er sich vor mich und gibt mir ebenfalls einen thumb|318pxKuss auf meine rechte Wange. Gleichgültig sieht er mich an. "Ich bin Finn" sagt er. "Das ist Julia" sagt Matti. "Lia. Bitte nennt mich Lia" sage ich. Matti lächelt mich an. "Dann kommt doch mal mit. Ich zeige euch euer Zimmer". Wir folgen Matti. Das Zimmer ist einfach super. Es ist größer als mein eigenes zuhause. Sofort laufe ich auf das Bett zu und lasse mich reinfallen. "Sicherlich habt ihr Hunger" meint Matti. Mum nickt. "Dad ich muss los zum Basketballtraining" sagt Finn. "Später, erstmal Essen wir gemeinsam". Genervt stöhnt er auf. "Na schön". "Lia kann nacher ja mitkommen" sagt Mum. Finn sieht sie verwirrt an. Gemeinsam gehen wir zum Essen. Der Speisesaal ist riesig. Am Tisch sitzen schon 2 Personen. "Das sind Mel und Juju"sagt Matti. Die beiden Mädchen lächeln mich an. "Ich bin Mel. Mattis Nichte. Und das neben mir ist meine Freundin Juju" sagt sie. "Hallo, freut mich euch kennenzulernen" sage ich. Ich setze mich auf einen der Stühle. Mum setzt sich neben Matti, sodass Finn sich neben mich setzt. Ist er auch innerlich so perfekt ? Währrend des Essens reden alle miteinander. Finn dagegen ist total still. Als ich versuche mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen antwortet er nur einsilbig. Mag er mich nicht ? "Ich muss los zum Basketball Dad!" sagt Finn. "Dann nimm Lia mit" antwortet Matti. "Was ?" fragt Finn. "Ich zieh mich nur kurz um, so kann ich ja nicht Basketball spielen" antworte ich. "DU willst mitspielen?" fragt er. "Klar, zusehen ist doch lahm" sage ich. "Lia spielt gerne Basketball sie ist sogar in der Schul AG" Sagt Mum. Ich glaub es nicht. Finn nimmt mich tatsächlich mit. Anscheinend ist jemand krank, sodass ich mitspielen darf. Seine Kumpels lächeln mich an. Allem Anschein nach mögen sie mich ! "Für ein Mädchen spielst du wirklich gut" sagt Puck, Finns Kumpel. Das Spiel endet und die Mannschaft von Finn und mir gewinnt. "Kommt ihr noch mit ?" fragt Puck, Finn. Finn sieht mich an. "Möchtest du mitkommen?" fragt er mich. "Gerne" antworte ich. Als wir in der Bar ankommen, fühle ich mich komplett falsch. Alle Mädchen sind hübsch angezogen, und ich sitze hier in einer Sporthose und Top. Ein besonders hübsches Mädchen tanzt Finn an. Doch der achtet gar nicht auf sie, sondern widmet sich dem Basketball Spiel. Ein netter Kellner serviert mein ein Getränk. Ich betrachte es genau. Ich hab noch nie Alkohol getrunken. Die anderen trinken Bier. Vorsichtig nehme ich das Glas. Es schmeckt süß. Doch es enthält wie ich es befürchtet hatte Alkohol. Der Kellner lächelt mich an und stellt mir noch ein 2 hin. "Finn wieso servierst du sie ab ?" fragt Puck. Finn zuckt mit den Schultern und widmet sich wieder dem Spiel. Als sich unsere Hände versehentlich streifen, wird mir heiß und kalt. Als das Match endet und Finns Lieblingsmannschaft gewinnt umarmt er mich vor Freude. Mir wird plötzlich schwindelig. "Alles klar Lia?" fragt er mich besorgt. Er schaut auf die 2 Gläser die ich gellert habe. "Du hast wohl noch nie so viel Alkohol getrunken oder ?" fragt er. Ich nicke. Er hält meine Hand. "Ciao Jungs, ich bring Lia nachhause." sagt er locker. Die Jungs zwinkern uns zu und ich bin froh als wir den Laden verlassen.thumb Draußen ist es wesentlich kühler als drinnen. Finn gibt mir seine Jacke. Er ist wirklich ein echter Gentleman. "Alles klar?" fragt er mich. "Ich hab heute zum ersten mal Alkohol getrunken" sage ich. Sofort wird mir wieder schwindelig und er greift mir unter die Arme."Dann verstehe ich jetzt wieso du so drauf bist" sagt er. "Wo ist eigentlich dein Dad?" fragt er. "Er hat meine Mum vor einem Jahr verlassen, das hat meine Mum sehr mitgenommen" antworte ich hastig. "Was ist mit deiner Mum ?" frage ich. "Sie ist Tod" sagt er. "Sorry...das wusste ich nicht!" sage ich. Er zuckt mit dem Schultern. "Kein Problem....ich kann damit umgehen" sagt er. "Vermisst du sie ?" frage ich ihn. "Nein..früher schon...aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hat Dad und mich einfach sitzen gelassen, als ich klein war. Sie hat einen auf Karriere Frau gemacht. Sie war ein Workaholic!" sagt er. Wir beide Schweigen. Als wir das Haus betreten wird mir heiß und kalt. "Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer!" sagt er rasch. "Das musst du nicht!" sage ich. Schnell versuche ich zu laufen, wobei ich dann auch noch hinfalle. "Das glaube ich nicht!" sagt er. Er greift mir unter die Arme und bringt mich in Richtung Zimmer. "Danke Finn" sage ich. "Kein Problem Lia" sagt er. Dabei deckt er mich zu und verlässt das Zimmer. 'Die Woche in Amerika....' Lias Sicht: Ich starre auf den Wecker. Es ist bereits 11:30 Uhr. Mist....Das Frühstück ist sicherlich schon zuende. Als ich aufstehen will tut mir alles weh. Ich leide jetzt das aus, was ich gestern in mich reingekippt habe. Einen totalen Kater. Langsam ziehe ich mich an und schlürfe die Treppen herunter Richtung Speisesaal. Er ist komplett leer. Ich habe überhaupt keinen Hunger. Als ich mich setze sehe ich das Finn auf mich zu kommt. "Morgen Lia, deine Mum und mein Dad sind schon weg" sagt er. Ich trinke einen Schluck, dann lächle ich ihn an."Trink Kaffe und nimm eine Aspirin. Das hilft!" sagt er grinsend.thumb|264px "Was ist daran witzig ?" frage ich. "Nunja...deine Mum hat dich ganz anders beschrieben!" sagt er. "Was hat sie gesagt?" bohre ich nach. "Nunja..sie hat dich anders beschrieben. Das du ihr immer hilfst, gute Noten nachhause bringst, fleißig und zuverlässig bist" sagt Finn. "Na ganz toll....." sage ich genervt. Finn legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Ich finde du bist cool Lia" sagt er. Hat er das grade gesagt ? "Wie lange bleiben die beiden denn weg ?" frage ich. "Sie haben nichts gesagt..meinen aber wir sollen Spaß haben und Freunde werden" sagt er lässig. "Meinetwegen, ich find dich auch ganz ok, und Freunde kann man nie genug haben oder ?" frage ich. "Freunde??? Du meinst nur Freunde??" fragt er. Ich nicke. "Ok..." sagt er. "Was ist ????" frage ich. "Ich war noch nie mit einem Mädchen nur befreundet...meistens wollen mich Mädchen als "Boyfriend" und nicht als Kumpel" sagt er. "Gut dann bin ich eben etwas Besonderes" sage ich locker. "Lia kommst du mit schwimmen??" Juju und Mel sehen mich erwartungsvoll an. "Ok" sage ich. Das Schwimmen mit dem beiden war echt cool. Ich mag Finns Cousine Mel und ihre feste Freundin Juju ist auch total nett. "Du magst Finn" bohrt Mel nach. "Er ist ok" antworte ich. "So wie du ihn ansiehst" sagt sie. Ich merke wie ich rot anlaufe. "Wir sind nur Freunde!" sage ich. "Jaja..." sagt sie. Ich schnappe mir mein Buch und lese. Nach kurzer Zeit werde ich jedoch von jemanden unterbrochen. Finn steht vor mir. "Kommst du nochmal mit ins Wasser?" fragt er mich. Mel und Juju sehen mich an. Ich widme mich wieder dem Buch. "Komm schon Lia!" sagt er. Mein Magen kribbelt. Finn schnappt mir mein Buch aus der Hand. "Hey was soll das Finn???" sage ich. Er legt es in meine Tasche und schnappt sich meine Hand. Ich laufe ihn hinterher. Gegenseitig machen wir uns nass. Heute ist Mums und mein letzter Tag in Amerika. Die Tage sind rasend schnell vergangen. Finn und ich kommen gut miteinander aus. Doch wir streiten uns auch gerne wegen Kleinigkeiten. Die Sache mit der nur Freunde Geschichte wird langsam heikel. Er ist so lieb zu mir...das wenn er mich wollen würde...ich vllt. sogar gar nichts dagegen hätte. Als Matti uns zum Abendessen ruft, bin ich dann auch etwas traurig, versuche mir aber nichtsthumb|274px anmerken zulassen. Als wir fertig sind, eröffnet uns Matti eine Überraschung. "Lia...Finn...Dianna und ich haben beschlossen, das Finn ....In 2 Wochen nach Deutschland kommt. Er kann super Deutsch sprechen und wird somit bis Neujahr bei euch bleiben" sagt Matti fröhlich. "Das ist wohl ein Scherz ?" sagt Finn. "Dann hörst du endlich mal au nur an Sport zu denken" Meint Matti. Alle scheinen sich zu freuen. Ich glaube auch Finn. Es kann aber auch sein das ich mir das nur einbilde. thumb|left|292pxNach der großen Überraschung laufe ich ein letztes Mal zum Strand. Ich ziehe meine Flip Flops aus und laufe in Richtung Wellen. Das Wasser kühlt schön und ich schließe meine Augen. Amerika ist so anders. Nach einer Weile setze ich mich in den Sand. Finn läuft auf mich zu. "Hey" sagt er. "Hey..ich wollte sowieso grade gehen" sage ich schnell und sehe auf den Boden. "Bitte bleib....es ist sowieso heiß..und in der letzten Nacht schläft man eh am schlechtesten" sagt er. Mein Herz pocht. Er wollte das ich noch bei ihm blieb ?? "Ok" sage ich. "Es war echt schön hier" sage ich. "Wir sehen uns ja sowieso bald wieder" sagt er. Ich fange an zu grinsen. Wie es sein wird wenn er nach Deutschland kommt??? Bestimmt toll..."Wer war eigentlich das Mädchen in der Bar??" frage ich. "Bist du eifersüchtig?" fragt er mich. Ich sehe auf den Boden. "Nein..." sage ich. "Nur irgend eine Tusse.." sagt er. "Sie ist hübscher als ich" sage ich. " Nein...du bist hübscher...viel hübscher" sagt er. Er nimmt meine Hand und lächelt mich an. Ich lächle verlegen zurück. Langsam beugt er sich vor mich. Momentmal ...der will mich doch jetzt nicht küssen oder??? Das ist überhaupt icht gut. Sofort springe ich auf. "Lia...warte....hab ich was falsch gemacht?" verwirrt sieht er mich an. Ich sehe ihn kurz an. "Ich..kann jetzt nicht....ich muss weg.." sage ich mit brüchiger Stimme. So schnell ich kann laufe ich weg. Zurück ins Haus. Am nächsten Morgen geht alles ganz schnell. Nachdem Frühstück hole ich enttäuscht mein Gepäck. Finn war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Ein schlechtes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus. Warum war ich auch weggelaufen? Es war einfach ein Reflex. Zum Abschluss werde ich von allen umarmt. Mel und Juju haben mit mir die Telthumb|googleefon Nummern getauscht. Matti und Mum werfen sich verliebte Blicke zu. Hab ich da irgendwas verpasst?? Als wir im Flieger sitzen, schweigen wir beide. "Weißt du eigentlich das Finns Mutter tod ist" frage ich sie. Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen. "Woher weißt du das ?" fragt sie mich überrascht. "Finn hat es mir erzählt" sage ich. "Finn??" fragt sie mich erstaunt. "Ja...wieso überascht dich das??" frage ich sie. "Matti hat gesagt, das Finn nicht gerne darüber redet. Er mag dich anscheinend gerne" sagt sie. Ich spüre diese Kälte in mir drin. Ich merke wie das Flugzeug abhebt und starre aus dem Fenster. 'Zurück in Deutschland...' Lias Sicht: In einer Woche kommt Finn. Er hat trotz des Vorfalls, darauf bestanden zu kommen. Mama hat sogar dafür gesorgt das Dads altes Zimmer zu einem Gästezimmer wird. Sie scheint Finn sehr zu mögen. Zu meinem Erstaunen hat sogar Oma Sue mitgeholfen. Ich denke jeden Tag an Finn. Jojo, Emi und Stella habe ich gesagt, das Finn uns besucht. Es soll eine Art Austausch sein. In den Osterferien soll ich dann für ein halbes Jahr zurück nach Amerika. Alle 3 haben sich riesig für mich gefreut. Am liebsten hätte ich den Mädels von der Sache zwischen mir und Finn erzählt. Das habe ich dann irgendwie verworfen. Heute ist der Tag. Der Tag an dem Finn nach Deutschland kommt. Mum ist so aufegeregt. Mir dagegen ist nach kotzen zu mute. Ich kann ihn gar nicht in die Augen sehen. Als wir ihn dann vom Flughafen abholen, spielt mein Herz verrückt. Er umarmt Mama und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als er vor mir steht schüttelt er mir nur die Hand. Er ist vermutlich immer noch sauer. Alle lieben Finn. Meine gesamte Klasse liebt ihn. Er ist beliebter als ich es je war und die Mädchen sind verrückt nach ihm. Vor allem Stella. Aber ich bin ja zu feige es zu sagen. Zu sagen das ich Finn mag. "Finn und ich !!! Wir wären das absolute Traumpaar ! Er der sportliche Amerikaner und ich die beliebte, hübsche und unwiederstehliche Deutsche" sagt Stella. Sie hat recht. Sie wären ein Traumpaar. Weil sie nicht weglaufen würde, sie beliebter und hübscher ist als ich. thumb Genervt sitze ich im Wohnzimmer. Heute hab ich die Wahlfächer bekommen. Ich wäre gerne in der Basketball- Ag... nicht Kunst. Alle wählen das, aber ich bin was malen angeht total unbegabt. Schnell lege ich Mum das Anmeldeblatt hin. Sie verzieht die Augenbrauen. "Spatz, überleg doch mal....wieso ausgerechnet Basketball??" fragt sie mich. "Weil ich kein Kunst mag ! Und weil mir Basketball spielen Spaß macht !" sage ich. Wiederwillig unterschreibt sie. Finn kommt in die thumb|leftKüche und ich sehe ihn nicht in die Augen. "Ich möchte gerne in die Basketball - Ag" sagt er. "Ich weiß nicht, willst du nichtmal was neues ausprobieren. Dein Dad meinte doch du sollst mal ne Pause mit Basketball machen" sagt sie. Finn schüttelt den Kopf. "Na schön" sagt Mum. Wieso muss er ausgerechnet in die gleiche Ag wie ich ???? Nachdem Training steht fest, das Finn unser bester Spieler ist. Unser erstes Spiel ist nächste Woche und ich habe die totale Panik. Nicht nur weil Finn spielt, sondern auch weil ich spiele. Ich verstehe das ganz und gar nicht. "Jojo, ich schaff das nicht" sage ich. "Hey, ich spiele auch ! Wir packen das schon !" sagt sie. Ich verkrieche mich unter meiner Decke. Ich will nicht spielen. Wieso hab ich auch die Ag gewählt ?? Weil sie mir Spaß macht. 'Das Basketball Spiel !' Lias Sicht: Mein Bauch kribbelt so dolle, als hätte ich zu viel Limonade auf einmal in mich reingekippt. "Lia??? Alles klar??" fragt Finn. Wow...er redet mit mir.... "Ich komme jetzt rein" sagt er. Ich will grade antworten, da geht auch schon die Tür auf. "Wir kommen zu spät.....momentmal weinst du ??" fragt er. Besorgt sieht er mich an. "Lass mich Inruhe" sage ich. "Du hast Lampenfieber" sagte er. Ich verkrieche mich wieder unter die Decke. "Dann werden wir verlieren" sagt er tonlos. "Quatsch...du bist der beste von uns" sage ich. "Wir sind ein Team. Du gehörst dazu. Du spielst super!" sagt er. "Nein" sage ich. Er öffnet meinen Schrank und sucht meine Sachen heraus. "In 10 Minuten fahren wir" mit diesen Worten verlässt er mein Zimmer. Ich schlüpfe in die Klamotten und setze mich in die Küche. "Du bist ja schon fertig" sagt er. Ich nicke. Gemeinsam verlassen wir die Wohnung. Finn. Er war super gut. Wir haben 25:20 gespielt und gewonnen. Ich habe sogar 3 Korbe erziehlt. Gemeinsam verlassen wir die Halle. 3 Jungen der Gegnerischen Mannschaft folgen uns. "Da sind ja die Idioten!" sagt einer. Finn legt kameradschaftlich seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Hör einfach nicht hin" sagt er. "Die haben Angst! Dabei waren wir die besseren!" sagt ein anderer Junge. Ich merke wie ich sauer werde. Fast wäre ich gestolpert, aber Finn hat mir schnell noch seine Hand gereicht. Ich schenke ihm ein lächeln."Der Kapitän steht auf die 2. Stürmerin. Typisch Amerikaner!!" höhnt ein anderer. "Jetzt hat sie Angst, das wir ihren Freund was antun!" sagt ein anderer Junge. Ich balle meine Fäuste und reiße mich aus Finns Hand. Mir reichts."Ihr Idioten solltet euch schämen! Ihr könnt nicht verlieren, dabei ward ihr die schlechteren. Lasst die Frust nicht an uns aus!!" schreie ich die Jungs an. Die 3 Jungen sagen erst überhaupt nichts, dann beginnen sie zu lachen. Einer holt aus. Langsam öffne ich die Augen. Wo bin ich ??? "Sweetie? Emi und ich sind bei dir" sagt Jojo."Was ist passiert??" frage ich. "Du hast dich mit den Jungs angelegt..und sie haben dich geschlagen" antwortet Emi hastig. Erst jetzt merke ich das mein T-Shirt Blutflecken hat. Sie haben meine Schläfe getroffen....und Nasenbluten hatte ich auch. "Wo sind die denn jetzt?" frage ich. "Mike hat sich mit ihnen angelegt" sagt Jojo. "Und dann kam ein braunhaariges Mädchen namens "Rachel" und die hat gesagt das wenn sie nicht sofort aufhören, sie ihren Vater anruft der Polizist ist und so getan als wähle sie die Nummer. Die Jungs sind sofort abgehauen"sagt Emi. "Wow, das war wirklich... verrückt" sage ich. "Finn hätte die Typen fast alle verprügelt. Er war richtig sauer. Hat sich wohl Sorgen um seine Austauschpartnerin gemacht" sagt Jojo. Er hatte sich Sorgen um mich gemacht ??? Mein Herz begann wieder schneller zu pochen. Finn kommt um die Ecke gebogen, als er mich sieht rennt er. "Hier deine Jacke" sagt Finn. "Danke" sage ich. "Blutest du ?" frage ich ihn. Finn beginnt zu grinsen. "Das ist von dir. Er hat dich getragen, nachdem du gestürzt warst. Zum Glück hat er schnell reagiert, sonst hättest du dir vllt. noch andere Verletzungen zugezogen" sagt Emi. "Finn...sorry....das...wollte ich nicht" sage ich kleinlaut". "Kein Problem, viel wichtiger ist, das es dir wieder besser geht" sagt er. In mir drin spielt alles verrückt. Bedeutet Finn mir doch was ? thumb|298pxAls wir wieder zuhause sind, ruhe ich mich erstmal aus. Ich nehme eine Asperin und schlafe..bzw. Träume von Finn. Er geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Genau das ist mein Problem. Leise öffnet sich die Tür. Schnell schließe ich meine Augen. "Lia?" flüstert Finn. Er streicht mir durch meine Haare. Ich öffne langsam meine Augen. "Finn?" frage ich. Er lächelt mich an. "Willst du mit mir ...nach draußen ?? Spazieren?" fragt er mich. "Scheiße" sage ich. Schnell rappel ich mich auf und such mir frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank. "Hab ich was verpasst" fragt er. Ich nicke. "Die Abschlussfeier. Sie beginnt in einer halben Stunde" sage ich. Er umarmt mich. Dann setzt er sich auf mein Bett. "Lia...ich glaube....es wäre besser..wenn du dich noch ausruhst!" sagt er. Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Stella bringt mich sonst um" sage ich. Er runzelt die Stirn. " Zieh dich um" sage ich. Es ist Punkt 21.00 Uhr als Finn und ich die Party betreten. Mein Gesicht ist noch ziemlich zermatscht, sodass ich für jeden eine Art Witz bin. Hätte ich vllt. doch lieber zuhause bleiben sollen?? Emi und Jojo umarmen mich sofort. Finn hab ich aus den Augen verloren. Es ist aber auch verdammt voll hier. "Lia Maus, geht es dir besser" fragt Jojo besorgt. "Ja" sage ich. Wir suchen uns einen Platz, wo wir ungestört reden können. Ich bin vollkommen Platt. Ich hab erfahren, das Emi sich in jemanden verliebt hat, sie will uns aber nicht sagen in wen. Und Jojo ist sauer, das Mike nicht mit durfte, weil seine Eltern ihn mit zu einem Geschäftsessen mitnehmen mussten. Wir sind alle irgendwie depri. "Ich hab Durst" sagt Emi. Auffordernd sieht sie mich an. "Holt ihr was zutrinken? Ich passe auf das uns niemand den Platz klaut!" sage ich. Beide sehen mich besorgt an, gehen dann aber gemeinsam in Richtung Bar. Ich bin froh das ich mal 2 Minuten für mich habe. Es ist so laut. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen. "Entschuldigung?" sagt eine bekannte Stimme.thumb|220px "Finn?" meine Stimme ist schrill. "Wie geht es dir?" fragt er. "Ganz gut, soweit" lüge ich. Er blickt auf den Boden. "Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?" fragt er. "Ich??" frage ich entsetzt. Er nickt. "Klar du! Oder siehst du hier sonst jemanden?" fragt er mich. Mein Herz pocht auf Hochtouren. Meint er das jetzt ernst?? "Ich weiß nicht, Finn. Du musst nicht mit mir tanzen. Ich sehe schrecklich aus und es gibt hier 100 andere Girls" sage ich. Finn wirkt ungeduldich. "Lia, ich mache das nicht aus Mitleid. Ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen. Ehrlich. Also kommst du?? fragt er mich. Ich bin grade dabei aufzustehen, da platzt Stella in den Raum. Sofort umarmt sie Finn. "Tanzen wir beide Finn?" fragt Stella. "Sorry, ich habe schon Lia gefragt" sagt er. Stella beginnt zu lachen. "Lia?? Ist das dein Ernst?? Sie kann überhaupt nicht tanzen, ich wäre deine bessere Wahl. Die einzige Ausnahme wäre Hendrik, er konnte sie immer überzeugen" sagt Stella. Ich will grade etwas sagen, da kommt Finn mir davor. "Hendrik ?? Wer ist Hendrik?" fragt Finn. "Mensch Finn, Lias Lover!" antwortet sie hinterhältig. Finn starrt mich an. Am liebsten würde ich sagen das ich über Hendrik hinweg bin und das ich gerne mit ihm tanzen würde. Aber es kommt nichts aus mir heraus. "Ich hol mir mal nen Drink" ist alles was Finn sagt ehe er verschwindet. Stella folgt ihm und ich versuche nicht zu weinen. "Alles klar Süße ?" fragt Jojo. "Ich kriege dann einen Drink" sagt Emi. "Wofür???" frage ich. "Nunja...ich habe gesagt das Finn sich für dich entscheidet und Emi meinte das er Stella wählt...weil jeder Stella will....dabei dachte ich echt zwischen euch..das wäre was besonderes!" sagt Jojo. Ich will hier weg. "Ich geh dann mal" sage ich. "W-W-was...Lia...!" sagt Emi."Beruhigt euch..mir geht es blendend" sage ich mit letzter Kraft. Dann sehe ich wie die beiden sich küssen...und mir wird schlecht. "Wir sind nur Freunde" damit lasse ich die beiden zurück und laufe nach Hause. Als ich nachts aufwache, bin ich so durstig das ich was trinken gehe. Die Küche ist leer. Ich schnappe mir eine große Eispackung und stopfe das Schokoeis in mich hinein. Es kühlt. Es beruhigt.....aber troztdem gehen die Gedanken nicht aus meinen Kopf. Finn hattte mich...mich und nicht Stella gefragt ob wir tanzen wollen. Jemand kommt in die Küche. Es ist Finn. Er sieht mich nicht an und holt sich ein Glas Wasser. "Finn??" frage ich. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir. "Was gibts ? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!" sagt er. "Wegen Hendrik...." beginne ich. Finn verlässt die Küche. "Das ist mir egal Lia, du bist mir egal!" sagt er. Damit wendet er sich ab. Ich ingnoriere die Träne die meine Wange runterrollt. 'Familie.....' Lias Sicht: Der Sonntag Morgen ist schrecklich. Mum holt Post. Schon von weiten erkenne ich seine Handschrift. Dads Handschrift. "Lia Post für dich" sagt Mum. Ich verdrehe die Augen. "Morgen" ertönt Finns Stimme. Ich schnappe mir den Brief und werfe ihn in den Papierkorb. Finn scheint mich nicht zu verstehen. "Das macht sie immer" raunt Dianna ihm zu. "Lia..ich verstehe nicht.." sagt er. "Musst du auch nicht. Dad hat uns alleine gelassen! Dabei brauche ich ihn. Er ist immerhin mein Dad!" schreie ich und werfe mich auf mein Bett. Ich merke wie jemand den Brief unter meiner Tür durchschiebt. "Lass es" rufe ich. "Bitte lies ihn. Er vermisst dich" sagt Mum. Ich nehme den Brief in die Hand. Soll ich ihn öffnen. Für mich ist es nicht mehr Dad. Viel eher Kevin. Kevin, der mich einfach zurückgelassen hat. Ich drehe den Umschlag um. Es ist eine Deutsche Briefmarke. Und dann tue ich es. Ich öffne den Brief. Lia, mein kleiner Engel. Ich vermisse dich. Du bist meine Tochter. Egal was damals passiert ist. Ich hab dich lieb. Du bist mein Fleisch und Blut. Ich kann verstehen das du sauer bist..aber das hat auch einen Grund. Ich habe mich weitergebildet und bin jetzt wieder zurück. Ich habe eine neue Wohnung und ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich besuchen kommst. Die Adresse steht auf der Rückseite des Umschlags. Ich habe dir auch eine Karte machen lassen, mit der du jederzeit in mein Haus gelangst. Ich hab dich lieb. Du fehlst mir. Dad thumbTränen liefen mir herunter. Seit wann war er wieder hier. Ich dachte sein Job als Arzt wäre ihn wichtiger. Ich öffne meine Tür. Davor steht Finn. "Sorry..ich.." beginnt er. Doch ich habe wichtigeres zu tun. Er ist immerhin mit Stella zusammen. Ich liebe ihn nicht. Und wenn es so wäre, dann wäre es auch egal. Verliebt zu sein ist Horror. Besonders darum, weil einem schnell was vorgemacht werden kann und verletzt wird."Lia..????" fragt er. "Finn....hör einfach auf ..ok???" sage ich. "Aber.....Lia...hab ich irgendwas...falsch gemacht??" fragt er mich. Ich schaue ihn in die Augen. "Wie kommst du da drauf??? Mir gehts bestens!" sage ich so kalt wie möglich und verlasse das Haus. Ich fahre jetzt zu Dad. thumb|left|250px|KevinIch atme ein letztes Mal tief durch. Dann drücke ich die Klinke nach unten. Es brennt Licht. Ich folge dem Gang. Beim Wohnzimmer bleibe ich stehen. Ich beginne zu schreien. Dad sitzt auf den Sofa. Nicht alleine !!! Neben ihm sitzt eine junge Frau. Ich schätze sie auf Ende 20. Sie und Dad knutschen!!!! Er hat eine neue ?? Hat er deshalb die Scheidung eingereicht..und war weg??? "Lia???" sagt Dad. "Willst du mich veralbern??Von wegen ich fehle dir und du hast mich Lieb!" schreie ich ihn an. "Das ist Franzi. Meine Freundin" sagt Kevin. Genau. Kevin. Er ist nicht mehr mein Dad. "Du bist so ein Lügner!" schreie ich. Dad sieht mich traurig an. "Lia.....setz dich doch" sagt er. Will der mich auf den Arm nehmen. "Nein. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Kevin" sage ich. Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ich höre noch Dads Worte, aber ich habe keine Lust. Keine Lust mehr Dad zu sehen und seine Geschichten zuhören. Ich hab es satt. Als ich die Tür öffne steht Finn da. "Wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" platzt er raus und umarmt mich. Was soll das denn ? Ich blicke durch den Raum. Da sehe ich ihn. Kevin. "Lia, Schatz lauf bitte nicht weg!" sagt er. "Geh bitte" sage ich zu ihm. Er geht tatsächlich. "Du weißt ich bin immer...." sagt er. Ich schiebe ihn aus der Tür. Dannach beginne ich zu weinen. Ich spüre Finns Hand."Willst du drüber reden?" fragt er. Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Meine Mum hatte nicht einen neuen Mann..sie hatte 5 gleichzeitig."Woher weißt du?" beginne ich. "Weil ich dich verstehe" sagt er. Damit lässt er mich alleine. Danke. LG Lia Ich schicke die SMS ab. Sofort habe ich wieder das warme Gefühl in mir drinne. Kein Problem. LG Finn Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht lege ich mich schlafen. Blöd das Finn und Stella zusammen sind. thumb|left|294px|GoogleMitten in der Nacht werde ich durch Mums weinen geweckt. Sie hat rausgefunden das ich bei Dad war. Das hat ihr einen Stich versetzt. Sie dachte ich würde sie jetzt wegen Dad alleine sitzen lassen. Ich will grade zu ihr ins Zimmer, da bemerke ich Finn. "Lass sie inruhe" sagt er. Ich starre ihn einfach so an. "Willst du mit in mein Zimmer? Ich glaube es ist ungünstig dich jetzt hier alleine zu lassen" sagt er. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus" sage ich. Er öffnet sein Zimmer und lässt mir den Vortritt. Ich setze mich auf sein Bett. Er sich neben mich. "Das ist alles total blöd..." sage ich schluchzend. "Hey...Lia..beruhig dich...ich bin ja da..." sagt er. Ich beginne zu weinen und er schließt mich in seine Arme. "Alles wird wieder gut" sagt er. Ich liege noch eine ganze Weile neben ihn. "Du schläfst einfach bei mir" sagt er. In seinen Armen schlafe ich ein. Ich bin froh das er da ist.thumb|314px|Hendrik Am nächsten Schultag geht es mir viel besser. Ich gehe gut gelaunt durch die Schule. Finn ist zwar bei Stella, aber mein Herz flattert trotzdem. In seinen Armen hab ich einfach super geschlafen. Als ich an meinen Spind stehe und meine Sachen raushole, trifft mich der Schlag. Da steht Hendrik. Schnell krame ich meine Sachen zusammen. "Lia....Hey...warte mal" sagt er. Ich gehe so schnell ich kann weg. Doch er läuft mir hinterher. Bis die Schulklingel ertönt und sich alle anderen auf ihn stürzen. Ich denke die ganze Zeit mein Kopf platzt.....ich habe die totale Wut im Bauch. Was denkt der sich eigentlich. Er gehört nach Frankreich und nicht hierher. Dann sehe ich Stella. Als sie meinen Blick merkt heftet sie sich gleich an Finn. "Das..ist Hendrik......Lias Lover" formen ihre Lippen. Noch ehe ich etwas erwiedern kann legt sie ihre Lippen auf seine und ich verlasse sofort die Schule. Warum ist einfach alles so blöd??? thumb|left|388px|Quelle: GoogleIch sitze in meinen eigenen 4 Wänden. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich habe mich mit Dad ausgesprochen. Es hat so gut getan, mal wieder mit ihm zu reden. Franzi seine neue Freundin ist total lieb. Ich bin jederzeit bei ihnen Willkommen!! Die Klingel schreckt mich aus meinen Träumen. "Lia....mach auf..." schreit Hendrik. Ich denke gar nicht daran. Was glaubt er wer er ist ?? Finn betritt mein Zimmer. "Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein..aber ich glaube da will jemand mit dir reden" sagt Finn. "Kannst du gehen und ihn verjagen ?? Ich möchte ihn nicht sehen!" sage ich. Er nickt und geht zur Tür. "Kann ich dir helfen?" fragt Finn. "Ich muss zu Lia. Lass mich rein" sagt Hendrik. "Lia möchte dich nicht sehen. Außerdem ist sie nicht da. Und dich kenne ich nicht. Ich wohne hier nur vorrübergehend und darf auch niemand reinlassen, den ich nicht kenne" sagt Finn genervt. "Aber....ich bin doch Hendrik" sagt Hendrik. "Ich kenne keinen Hendrik" sagt Finn. Damit knallt er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und geht in sein Zimmer. Sofort stürme ich in Finns Zimmer und falle ihm um den Hals. "Danke Finn. Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde" sage ich. "War das dein Lover???" fragt er mich. "Es war mein Ex- Freund" sage ich. "Du hast ihm den Laufpass gegeben oder?" fragt er mich grinsend. Ich sehe auf den Boden. "Nein. Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er hat ein Stipendium in Frankreich gekriegt" sage ich. "Ich frage mich grade warum man sich in so einen Schnösel verliebt" sagt er. "Das....weiß ich auch nicht. Wir waren halt Beste Freunde und er war immer für mich da" sage ich. thumb|278pxSilvesterparty. Ganz super. Ich habe absolut null Bock. Jetzt wo Hendrik wieder da ist. "Kommst du?" fragt Finn. "Ich bleibe hier. Hab keinen Bock" sage ich. "Das ist fies Lia. Heute ist sozusagen unser letzter Abend" sagt Finn. "Ich hab einfach keine Lust. Geh alleine hin. Du hast doch Stella." antworte ich genervt. "Du willst nicht wegen diesen Idioten hin oder ? Wie hieß er doch gleich? Hendrik!" sagt Finn wütend. "Was ist schlimm daran?" frage ich ihn. "Das du nicht mit kommst" sagt er. "Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun, Finn ?" frage ich ihn. Er beginnt zu grinsen. "Na ihn mal zeigen, wie es ist verletzt zu werden" sagt er. "Und wie stelle ich das an?" frage ich überrascht. "Na...ganz einfach..du machst ihn eifersüchtig!" sagt Finn. "Ich kann sowas nicht. Dazu bin ich einfach zu schüchtern. Außerdem mit wem ? Ich spreche doch keine wildfremden Jungs an. Da bleib ich lieber zuhause!" sage ich. "Lia...bist du so dumm oder tust du so??" fragt er mich. "Was meinst du ?" frage ich. "Na ....ich bin auch noch da!" sagt Finn grinsend. "Das geht gar nicht Finn! Du bist mit Stella zusammen!" antworte ich. Ich merke das irgendwas nicht stimmt. "Ich habe mit Stella nichts. Sie dachte das und hat das überall rumerzählt, bis ich ihr gesagt habe das sie mal still sein soll. Ich liebe sie gar nicht. Zwischen uns war nie was!" antwortet Finn. Mein Herz pocht. Er liebt Stella nicht??? Sie waren nie wirklich zusammen?? "Und jetzt komm...wir zeigen Hendrik jetzt mal...was er verpasst hat" antwortet Finn grinsend. thumb|left|179px|RachelNachdem wir den Saal betreten stürmt Niklas auf mich zu. Finn hält meine Hand. Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und zieht mich auf die Tanzfläche. Ausgerechnet jetzt kommt ein langsames Lied. Es tut so gut bei Finn zu stehen. Hendrik tut gar nichts. Er steht einfach so da. Emi kommt auf mich zu. Neben ihr steht ein hübsches Mädchen. "Super gemacht Lia" sagt Emi. "Hallo ich bin Rachel" sagt das hübsche Mädchen. "Hey" antworten Finn und ich gleichzeitig. Ich verstehe jetzt wen Emi meinte. Die beiden tanzen etwas Abseits. Das war die Person in die sich Emi verliebt hat. Ich freue mich für sie. Jojo zieht mich zur Seite. Mike unterhält sich mit Finn. thumb|304px|Finn"Also Lia. Ich glaube nicht das du..oder Finn geschauspielert habt um Hendrik eins auszuwischen. Das hat real gewirkt." sagt sie leise. "Meinst du?" frage ich. "Auf jeden" sagt sie. Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, trotzdem beginne ich zu grinsen. "Lia. Ich glaube wir sollten langsam nachhause " meint Finn. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht und ich finde er hat recht. Ich umarme alle und Finn verabschiedet sich von ihnen. Morgen reist er ab. Auch wenn ich so meine Konflikte mit ihm hatte. Ich will nicht das er geht. Vor der Haustür bleibt Finn wie angewurzelt stehen. "Ich werde dich vermissen" sage ich. "Lia. Willst du Morgen nicht mitkommen?" fragt er mich verlegen. "Wirst du uns vermissen?" frage ich ihn. Er nickt. "Aber dich am meisten. Du hälst mich echt auf Trab" sagt er. Dann schließe ich meine Augen. Er beugt sich vor mich. "Na ihr beiden. Happy New Year!" sagt Mum. Erschrocken fahren wir auseinander. "Das wünsche ich dir auch Mum" sage ich. Finn lächelt. Man warum kommt Mum ausgerechnet jetzt. Er hätte mich warscheinlich geküsst. "Hallo ihr beiden" sagt Matti. Was macht der denn schon hier? Ich dachte der kommt Morgen? Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:GleeChatFF